gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
GARO: Makai Battle
GARO: Makai Battle is the new fighting game in GARO tokusatsu franchise as it is published by Bandai Namco and Tohokushinsha and developed by Arc System Works for PS4, Switch and PC. Story The game will use the same storyline which was showcased from Garo: ASHURA toward Garo: Gold Storm Shou with anime series included. Game Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Mode * VS. Mode * Online Battle * Tournament Mode * Tutorial Mode * Challenge Mode * Practice Mode * Gallery Mode * Options Gameplay This game is a one-on-one fighting game which similary plays to Blazblue and Guilty Gear. The characters move on 2D plane as the characters are HD Drawn Sprites and the background is 3D. The male characters who are the makai knight will transform into their makai form as the makai knight characters have the limiters which counts from 99.9. If the timer reaches zero the characters will dissengage of their armor as the makai priest characters are using the madou brushes similar to drives from Blazblue. The exception is Leo Fudou who is both makai priest and makai knight. The characters will use the instant kill attack called Makai Flash Attack with which character performs the deadly move which defeats the opponent completely. Characters The characters are from the all of Garo series assembled in one big fighting game. * Gouki * Yorimitsu "Raikou" Minamoto * Kyoumei "Seimei" Abe * Yasusuke "Hakamadare" Fujiwara * Leon Luis * Alfonso San Valiante * German Luis * Bernardo Dion * Sword * Ema Guzman * Taiga Saezima * Badou * Barago * Kouga Saezima * Jabi * Rekka * Rei Suzumura * Tsubasa Yamagatana * Sigma Fudou * Leo Fudou * Wataru Shijima * Raiga Saezima * Ring * Kurou * Eiji Busujima * Agou * Bikuu * Hikage * Sonshi * Burai * Ryuuga Dogai * Takeru Jyakuzure * Aguri Kusagami * Gald * Zinga * Rian * Daigo Akizuki * Gou (guest character from Shougeki Gouraigan) * Messiah (Final Boss) Staff Directors: * Toshimichi Mori * Keita Amemiya Music: * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Yasuharu Takanashi * Keiichi Okabe * Shiro Sagisu Executive Producer: * Masami Obari Cast * Gouki (Hiroshi Tanahashi/Dwayne Johnson) * Yorimitsu "Raikou" Minamoto (Masei Nakayama/Clifford Chaplin) * Kyoumei "Seimei" Abe (Romi Paku/Monica Rial) * Yasusuke "Hakamadare" Fujiwara (Daisuke Namikawa/Ricco Fajardo) * Leon Luis (Daisuke Namikawa/Ricco Fajardo) * Alfonso San Valiante (Tatsuhito Nakamura/Justin Briner) * German Luis (Kenyuu Horiuchi/David Wald) * Bernardo Dion (Hiroshi Yanaka/Ivan Jasso) * Sword (Tomokazu Seki/Jason David Frank) * Ema Guzman (Romi Paku/Monica Rial) * Taiga Saezima (Hiroyuki Watanabe/Richard Epcar) * Badou (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) * Barago (Masaki Kiyomoto/Keith Silverstein) * Kouga Saezima (Ryousei Konishi/Steven Jay Blum) * Jabi (Yasue Satou/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Rekka (Mary Matsuyama/Kate Higgins) * Rei Suzumura (Ray Fujita/Keith Ferguson) * Tsubasa Yamagatana (Shouma Yamamoto/Steve Staley) * Sigma Fudou (Ozuno Nakamura/Derek Stephen Prince) * Leo Fudou (Ozuno Nakamura/Derek Stephen Prince) * Wataru Shijima (Kenji Matsuda/Jason Douglas) * Raiga Saezima (Masei Nakayama/Clifford Chaplin) * Ring (Thane A. Camus/Dameon Clarke) * Kurou (Atomu Mizuishi/Yuri Lowenthal) * Eiji Busujima (Sho Aikawa/Jamieson Price) * Agou (Shunya Isaka/Michael McConnohie) * Bikuu (Sayaka Akimoto/Debi Mae West) * Hikage (Masami Okui/Colleen Clinkenbeard) * Sonshi (Yasuaki Kurata/Richard Norton) * Burai (Kouhei Otomo/Peter Lurie) * Ryuuga Dogai (Wataru Kuriyama/Jason David Frank) * Takeru Jyakuzure (Junya Ikeda/Sam Riegel) * Aguri Kusagami (Tsunenori Aoki/Troy Baker) * Gald (Hiroki Nakajima/Steve Cardenas) * Zinga (Masahiro Inoue/Matt Mullins) * Rian (Miki Nanri/Tara Strong) * Daigo Akizuki (Tomohito Wakizaki/Ed Cunningham) * Gou (Kato Takahiro/Ian Sinclair) * Messiah (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Goruba (Kenichi Ogata/Dan Worren) * Silva (Ai Orikasa/Tara Platt) * Uruba (Ai Orikasa/Tara Platt) * Eruba (Ai Orikasa/Tara Platt) * Jiruba (Aya Endou/Jennifer Seman) * Orva (Eri Ozeki/Cassandra Lee Morris) * Narration/Zaruba (Hironobu Kageyama/Barry Yandell) * Battle Commentator (Shigeru Chiba/Eric Vale) Theme Song Opening: "GARO IS HERE" by JAM Project Opening 2: "Makai Gunrouden Gaoh" by Hironobu Kageyama Ending: "Wanderers" by JAM Project Ending 2: "Tsuioku no Hikari" by Yohei Onishi and JAM Project Trivia * This is the first game since PS2 game to become a full fighting game and the first one to include the English voice overs. * The characters will have their music themes and vs. themes composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari of Guilty Gear as well as the opening themes performed by JAM Project as their themes. Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Garo Category:Bandai Namco Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games